The Guardian
by vix vik
Summary: Attacks and sightings of Valentine have been happening. On top of that the Shadowhunters find a mysterios girl with great power. They do not know what she is, but she has seemed to catch Alec's eye. Does this new girl have anything to do with Valentine?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write something with Final Fantasy's Lightning character. I know I overuse her in my stories. I just can't help it. I love her character so very much. She's a strong kick ass female. So screw what people think if I want to overuse her I can. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Stranger<p>

*Clary's point of view.*

I stood by the window watching everything from a distance. Isabella just walked in with her case of weapons. Jace was pacing back and forth while Alec tied up the girl. Jace nor Alec glanced at her. They thought she could be dangerous since they couldn't identify what she was. Jace also had some weird theory about dangerous looks. I think he might have been insane.

The girl looked between Alec's age and Jace's age. She was very tall. She was taller than Isabella when she wore her tallest shoes. She was however in between the boy's height. She was extremely slender, but she was athletic. Her hair was long and pink. It looked natural and not dyed, so that led to thought of her being fey.

Max suddenly poked his head through the door. He looked around smiling. "Torturing anyone yet? Should I go contact one of our parents or should I just lock myself in my room and ignore the loud screams." Max said softly. From the corner of my eye I saw the girl raise move her head to the side slowly. "Don't worry, I won't scream kid." She said softly. Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of her voice. Alec pulled the ropes tighter around her ankles. It hurt to watch what was happening.

"Max, do us a favor and go call Magnus. Tell him Alec needs his help identifying a creature." Jace commanded as he walked over to Isabella. Alec rolled his eyes as he stood slowly dusting his pants off. I happened to notice the worried glance he gave her before he turned to look at me. "I have a feeling that we are going to need the medical kit. I also don't think you should be here to watch this. Wait with Max. Maybe you could make him something or hang out with him. Just keep him away though." He said. I nodded without arguing. I didn't want to be there to watch this.

*Jace's point of view.*

Alec basically told Clary to leave. I didn't think that was wise. She should have stayed to watch. She needed to be strong. She needed to watch this. It was the proper interrogation for us Shadowhunters. "Alec that was not smart. She should have stayed. She needs to see this or she'll never be ready. She needs to be strong. A weak hunter gets killed. You know that." I said as I opened Isabella's portable weapon bag. I dumped it on the table sorting through effective ways to get information out of an unidentifiable person.

I picked up the brass knuckles smiling. I slid them on and then grabbed a knife just in case she didn't cooperate. I moved quickly walking over to her. Alec stepped away looking down at his feet. Why was he so glum all of a sudden?

"Don't look sad Alec. This is our job. We can't have compassion for them." I said angrily. I raised my hand before he could give me an excuse. I was already standing in front of her. I couldn't tell if she was out or awake, but I had something that would make sure she was awake. I slammed my fist into her face not wincing at the sound of metal hitting flesh. "Tell me what you are!" I hissed through my teeth as I hit her again. She didn't even make a sound as I hit her.

When I chose to stop I watched her struggle to lift her head as she did though she spit blood at me. "Go to hell asshole." She said coldly. The blood hit my face and I immediately went off and attacked her. I punched her repeatedly unstopping. It wasn't until Alec pulled me off her that I realized Clary and Magnus were in the room staring at me. "Is that what you call a hit? I bet that kid could hit harder." She said.

"Jace, don't think about retaliating. Clary, please leave the medical kit on the desk and then go contact my mother. Inform her that we have captured an unidentifiable creature and that we are working to figure out what she is. Move quickly pleas." Isabella said as she moved to yank the girls chair up from the floor.

"Does anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Magnus asked from a distance. Alec tightened his grip on me pulling me far away from the now bloody covered girl. "We found her fighting a demon. We didn't know what started it, but when the fight was finished we questioned her and she did not respond to us." Alec said softly.

A soft laughter began to echo through the room. "You did not ask me anything. Golden moron tackled me off the roof. Thank goodness it wasn't a bad drop or I would have broken something. By the way he's a jackass. Can I have a round of punching him?" She asked softly. Her eyes were swollen shut already. I am glad she's can't open her eyes. Then we won't be manipulated by her.

"Well what are you then?" Isabella and Magnus asked at the same time. She didn't answer immediately and that pissed me off. I pulled against Alec's hold, but that was broken almost as quickly as it happened. I charged at her, but was suddenly knocked to the ground by something small. I looked to see who it was and felt myself gasp.

The girl with the pink hair was straddling me and had a knife to my throat. "That was not very smart of you golden moron." She said softly. I moved to knock her off. It worked at first, but then she kicked me off sending my body crashing into the wall. I sank to the floor feeling something broken. She was crouching down in front of me. Her eyes still swollen shut. I couldn't understand how she could see a thing. "I don't like being smacked around. It doesn't hurt, but it does get extremely annoying when I'm trying to sleep." She murmured softly.

She grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up off the ground so I was standing. "Your ribs were broken when I kicked you." She said as she moved towards the chair sitting back down. "You all should really read your history books." She said softly. Magnus raised an eyebrow and she quickly moved her head to face him. "Did Hodge ever teach you anything about history. Did you pay attention at all during his lessons? I am surprised my own children have never heard of the Guardians." Mayrse said coldly as she entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the first chapter. Please Comment and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Vix Vik**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your comments. I originally wrote Isabella's part as Alec's with different details, but I felt it would be more interesting to use Isabella's. Oh to that one lone comment I received awhile ago. Yes there might be some Alec and Lightning action soon. Oh Max is not dead. I cried when he was killed so no killing Max unless I feel like I should.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Bedroom Buddy.<p>

*Isabella's point of view.*

Clary walked in after our mother told us off for being morons. I did feel stupid for not knowing what a Guardian was. I mean isn't a guardian someone who is in charge of a kid or something. I didn't know what the hell mom was talking about. She didn't look old enough to be in charge of a kid.

I gave Alec a look to see if he paid attention in class and if he knew what a Guardian was, but he seemed as clueless as me. He turned to give Magnus a look and I saw Magnus smile evilly. That answers my question if anyone knew anything.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Jace was beginning to wobble. All of a sudden the pink haired girl was standing next to him grabbing him tightly before he fell. Her face was bruised, bleeding, and swollen. I couldn't even see her eyes. I did wonder what they looked like. She lifted her face in my mother's direction. "I think his may have been broken when I kicked him off me." She whispered softly. Alec moved over to Jace's left side helping the pink haired girl support him.

In that instant, I disliked her. She was way too beautiful. Even with having been beaten up she still pulled it off as a battle wound. It made her seem sexy. It was just disturbing. "Mom, you can't honestly blame us for doing what we did." I said as I marched over to her. My mother looked at me with her cold gaze. "I do blame all of you. Well except Clary, she hasn't had the history lessons you've had. I am so disappointed in you all." She said coldly. Then she looked over at the pink haired girl. "I am so sorry Guardian for what my children have done to you." My mother said as she bowed her head to the girl. I almost growled in frustration. My mother never apologized to someone. Well maybe her superiors, but never to anyone else.

The pink haired girl bowed her head in response. "It is not your fault nor is it theirs. It was my fault for not informing your order. I have been gone for a very long time I have forgotten the proper customs of your people. It is I who should be apologizing." She murmured softly. I just stared at her shooting daggers with my eyes. Thankfully no one noticed the looks.

Jace suddenly wobbled some more groaning loudly. Magnus was at his side almost immediately. Clary was there moments later. "Okay, he needs to head to the infirmary immediately. He is going to be in a lot of pain." Magnus said. My mother nodded. "Let me see if I can take some of it away." The pink haired girl said. She placed her hand slowly on Jace's forehead. We all watched as a soft blue light flowed into Jace. When she removed her hand she moved away from Jace and a couple steps toward the window when she suddenly collapses to the ground. I roll my eyes thinking that she is just a drama queen.

My mother suddenly looked extremely concerned. "Magnus and Clary please take Jace to the infirmary. Please do all that you can for him. Isabella, I want you to clean up this room then you can go order us some dinner. Alec, please pick the Guardian up and follow me to the spare rooms. I immediately interjected. "Mom you do remember that the spare rooms are being remodeled." I said hoping that miss pink perfect would have to sleep in a ditch somewhere. "Thank you Isabella for informing me. Now get to work. Alec please follow me. I groaned as I looked at the wrecked room. This was so unfair.

*Clary's point of view.*

I struggled to help Magnus drag Jace down the hall. "Can we just teleport him to the infirmary instead of drag him around this place." I suggested. Magnus just groaned as we moved up the stairs accidently slamming Jace's head against the wall. "Yes Clary that would be easier, but if I teleport him then he might end up somewhere else. He might end up in a men's prison where he becomes someone's knocked out girlfriend. He is definitely those animals type of beef cake. Hell he will end up like a living version of the blow up doll. They wouldn't care if he was passed out." Magnus went on for a couple minutes, but I had to tune him out or I would be left thinking about it all night long.

"Okay no teleporting him. Magnus please stop with the prison rape conversation. It's going to give me nightmares if you continue with the speech." I said with a pained expression as we passed another corner. We were getting closer now. "Oh but Clary I was getting to the best part, The Shower scene!" He announced loudly. I groaned loudly not wanting to think any more on the subject.

"Magnus be nice to Clary or I'm going to tell my brother that you threatened to teleport Jace to a men's correctional facility to become some guy's girlfriend. Oh I will also tell Jace what you said when he wakes up if you don't stop freaking Clary out."Isabella said as she entered the hall. Magnus seemed frightened by what she said and I also think her sudden appearance may have had a tiny factor in it.

When we got to the infirmary, we set Jace down on the bed and began working on him. "I finished cleaning the room up. So what do you guys want for dinner?" She asked as she leaned back in a chair. Magnus looked up and smiled. "I know my Alec likes his pizza. Can we get some pizza please?" Magnus asked as he tore Jace's shirt open. I couldn't help, but blush at it. "Pizza sounds great. Oh Magnus, here is the bag you wanted." Max said as he entered the room dragging a huge heavy looking carpet bag.

"Thank you darling Max, I have one more thing for you to do before you go off and do whatever you youngsters do." Magnus said as he took the bag and set it on the table. It made a large thud when it hit the surface of the table. "Yeah sure anything for you Magnus." Max said quietly as he moved over to Magnus's side. Isabella tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to face her. She made the phone gesture and I immediately reached into my pocket pulling it out. She takes it out of my hand and walks over to the window.

I shake my head and turn back to Magnus to see a pile of junk on the table. "Where the heck is the blasted bottle…. Aha, here it is. Okay Max I need you to take this to your brother Alec. Tell him that he needs to give this to the pink haired girl. Do you know what room she is going to be staying in?" Magnus asked. Max nodded gently as he took the bottle. "She better not be staying in my room." Isabella interjected. Max just shook his head. "Is it Jace's? I hope it's not because they will kill each other in a matter of moments." Magnus interrupted Max before he could say something.

"Stop interrupting me and let me speak! Okay, mom decided that since Alec spends most his time at your place that the pink haired girl will stay in his room. She also mentioned that if he were to stay in his room that she would know that Alec wouldn't try anything since he's gay. He's also a gentleman." Max said quickly. I just nodded and watched as he was rushed out of the room. I turned my attention to Magnus who already had everything back in his bag. "The pizza should be here in an hour or so. They said that they are overbooked, so it might be awhile." She said as she handed me back my phone. "Let's get to bandaging the golden moron up now." Magnus said.

*Alec's point of view.*

Mother stepped out of the bathroom waving me over. "I cleaned her up and bandaged her wounds. I also dressed her in that shirt you gave to me. All I need is for you to do is to carry her to bed and watch over her for a little bit while I go make a call. Be careful with her." Mother said softly. Her tone was compassionate for once unlike her coldness which is pretty standard for everyone. I nodded as stood up straight walking into the bathroom. Mother smiled and then left me with the pink haired girl.

She sat on the counter still asleep with her head tilted back against the mirror. She wore on of my black silk button up collared shirt. The dark color brought out the pink of her. I shook my head trying to think of the date Magnus planned for tomorrow.

I quickly lifted her up from the marble counter carrying her bridal style over to my gothic looking canopy bed. Good think Magnus insisted on getting a huge bed. It is going to be much easier if I have to share with her. I didn't realize how light she was until I picked her up. That was a good thing I guess. I set her down on the black comforter. I pulled the blanket down and then the sheets. After that was done, I tucked her in making sure she would be comfortable. She immediately groaned as she turned onto her side practically yanking me into the bed with her.

"Alec! Alec!" Max said cheerfully as he marched into the room. He slowed down when he saw me basically in bed with her. It was extremely awkward. "Um.. Magnus wanted me to give you this so you can give it to her." He said as he walked over to me. He handed me the blue glass bottle and then he stared at the pink haired girl for a few moments. "She's really pretty." He whispered as I opened the bottle. I handed him the cap quickly and moved closer to the girl.

I tilted her head back and opened her mouth slowly. Then I dumped the contents of the bottle into her mouth. "Did he say how long it would take for them to take effect?" I said as I looked over at him. Max shook his head and took the bottle from me. "I will go give the bottle back…" He begun until mother came rushing in. "Alec, get you gear on. There has been an incident. Get the others and meet me by the elevator. We have to get to the demons club. Oh Max, please stay with the guardian." Mother said as she rushed out of the room. I looked at Max and nodded. I practically ran out of the room to find the others.

*Max's point of view.*

They didn't say goodbye to me as they left. They just did that. Well Clary did say goodbye to me. She also asked that when I found the time to check on Jace who was apparently still knocked out. I just sighed and pulled out my comic book. I took a seat in the chair next to the bed. I took a couple peaks at the guardian. She didn't look as bad as before. I guess whatever that was in that blue bottle was working.

I put my face back into the comic book reading the fight scenes wishing that I was there. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw something move. I looked up to see her sitting up blinking a little. She rubbed her eyes glancing at me. "Hope?" She whispered softly. Her voice sounded sad. I shook my head. "No my name is Max, Ms Guardian." I said as I closed the comic book. She smiled. "I'm sorry Max. I was thinking of the past for a little bit. Oh and please don't call me Guardian or anything like that. My name is Lightning." She said.

I smiled at the thought of her name. "Lightning is kind of an interesting name." I said. She smiled. "It's okay to say it's unusual and weird. I know you were thinking that as well." She said. All of a sudden a loud alarm started to sound. She jumped at the sound and moved out of bed. "What is that sound?" She asked. I pulled out my phone. "That is the alarm for an attack somewhere. Jace might have woken up to that sound." I said as I stood up and moved out to the room. She followed me uncaring about how short the shirt was on her. I didn't really care because I knew I would personally avoid her.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I wrote most of this really late. I wanted to post it last night, but I didn't get the chance. I hope you like it. Please comment and review.<strong>

_**VIX VIK**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again this has Final Fantasy XIII's Lightning Farron. Enjoy, I know nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Clubbing<p>

*Jace's point of view.*

I jumped up at the sound of the alarm almost falling out of the hospitals bed. Max immediately rushed into the room with the look of panic. "Jace, the club… there's a problem… the others won't answer their phones because of a call earlier. I think it's called Pandemonium." He said almost breathless. His chest was heaving as he reached for a glass of water. I stood up quickly groaning at the pain. That's when someone stepped in the doorway right behind Max.

I met a set of azure eyes and then gazed at the figure of the girl from earlier. The one called the guardian. She wore Alec's long sleeved black button up shirt that cut off at her thighs. It was long enough to cover her behind and that was about it. I couldn't help but think of wrestling around with her in just her underwear.

"What should we do Jace?" Max said as the alarm continued to go off. I switched my gaze back to Max trying my hard to push those dirty thoughts to the back of my mind. "Go get her a set of black clothing from Clary's closet. She won't kill anyone if they touch her clothes." I said and then I rushed out of the room. I practically ran all the way to the weapons room. Mayrse had moved all transmissions to this room so it would be faster. I answered it and then began grabbing weapons. It wasn't long before Max and the girl walked in. When I saw her, I couldn't help but laugh.

She wore one of Clary's black v-cut shirts. It was tight on her stopping just a couple inches above her belly button. The pants she was wearing were loose on Clary, but on her. Well it was skin tight stopping at her calves and I could see the curve of her body completely. I couldn't tell if she was wearing any underwear or not. In one quick motion, she got down on one knee and tied the black combat boots that stopped at her calves. I shook my head trying to get myself to stop thinking about it.

"I hope you're a good fighter. I also hope you have my back and won't try anything funny. Now what weapon do you want?" I said. She smiled as she stood up. She moved towards the guns. She grabbed two of them then attached the holsters to her each of her thighs. She shoved ammunition in her boots then grabbed two sleek blades. She attached them to her back and then smiled at me. "Don't worry. I've got your back." She said teasingly.

Max stepped towards the guns and I immediately held my arm up to block him just as the girl grabbed his shoulder. She gave me a glare before getting to Max's level. "I have an important job for you to do Max. I need you to keep calling them. I know you want to come with us, but this job is really important. If it wasn't then I would leave him and take you with me." She said to him in a gentle tone. He looked at her. "But I think I could help you both. You all have more training, but I am reliable." He complained in a sad voice. She smiled at him gently touching his arm. "If you stay here and keep calling them then when I get back I promise to train you so you're ten times better than them. Can you do that?" She whispered. He nodded curtly before pulling out his phone.

She stood up to face me. "Let's get moving." She said coldly. I nodded and led the way to the front of the building. I really hoped this fight won't get too bad. I just had this feeling that I would have to fight more than her. She didn't seem like one of those people that could keep up in a fight. She seemed weak.

*Magnus's point of view.*

We arrived at the abandoned warehouse quickly. Alec was up front with his mother discussing battle tactics while I had to listen to Isabel go on and on about that girl. "It's just really weird. She shows up and we know nothing about her. We don't even know her name yet mother is letting her stay in the house. Don't you agree Magnus that it is weird she gets to stay with us. I mean she is also sharing a room with your boyfriend. I hope she doesn't try anything. She just seems so dishonorable." She went on.

I had enough just then. "Isabel, you need to shut the hell up. You don't know her." I hissed through my teeth. Alec turned to stare at me for a moment with an exasperated expression. Then he smiled. Isabel looked as though I had smacked her with rotten fish. "Excuse me! I may be wrong in talking, but I am not wrong when I said those things about her…" She begun but Alec moved over and covered her mouth. "Isabel, shut up. We are on a freaking mission." He said in a low voice. She stared at him with blazing eyes.

When Alec uncovered her mouth, I stepped up towards her and stared at her coldly. "She is more honorable than you." I said then followed Alec into the building after his mother. She made a loud muffled squeal sound then stomped after us in her hooker boots. I spoke the truth when I said Lightning Farron was honorable. She saved my ass countless times. She also comforted me during sad times. She was a best friend of mine that I would do anything for. If someone bad mouths her then I shall go off.

Getting back to the present, I walked slowly and gently into the warehouse to see no one there. There was just a lot of blood that smelled like demon. Which kind, well that was unsure to me. "Oh no Isabel's loud babbling scared them away." I said cruelly glaring at her. Alec smiled but pouted when his mother looked at us. "I am just kidding. There hasn't been anything here for at least an hour. Now allow me to collect a sample of this blood while you do what Shadowhunters do." I said as I pulled out a clear bottle.

The Shadowhunters spread out searching the building just as I moved to the bloody area of the warehouse. The demon stank of a thousand rotting corpse, but it looked human unlike your average ichor. I couldn't begin to explain what the hell happened. "What do you think happened oh wise and amazing Magnus!" Isabel said from the catwalk above me. I glanced up at her. She wore some trashy dress without underwear again. "You should tell me. You're the expert on kinky parties. Let me ask you. Did you chain the victim up and beat him? Did you instruct him to call you Mistress Lockwood and make him lick your boots? Oh please tell me you used a whip on this demon. Speaking of demon, why don't you tell me the type since you like to screw them?" I hissed at her.

Alec looked like he was about to burst into his beautiful sexy laugh. I gave him one of my most dazzling smiles then winked at him. After that was done, I bent down filling the glass bottle up. I hoped this would be enough. "Alec, do you by chance have a missed call from Max? Mom, what about you? He has left me like a billion calls." Isabel said as she walked down the stairs holding her phone. Mrs. Lockwood pulled out her phone just as Alec. I didn't want to feel left out so I pulled my phone out as well. I saw the Max had called me twice. "He called me." Alec and I said in unison. Mrs. Lockwood however was picking up her phone. "Max, what is wrong? Why have you called so many times?" She said in a concerned voice. I watched as her eyes go wide. "He did what?" She screeched.

"Okay, okay. We will be on our way as soon as possible. You can order whatever you would like for dinner tonight. Just make sure there is enough for all of us. Stay safe Max." She said and then hung up. I leaned against the wall smiling. "I have a feeling this has something to do with Jace." I said softly. She nodded. "There was a distress club from some club. He decided to get up and respond to it. I hope this doesn't set him back in his healing because Angel only knows how much monsters will be there. Clary, could you return to the house and prep the infirmary for the injuries? I hope he doesn't get killed." She said in a worried voice.

I felt my smile grow. "Lightning probably went with him. Knowing her, he won't get a chance to fight much. Plus she will protect him no matter what." I said. Clary had already left, when they glared at me like I said I wanted to become the world's first nude ice skater. "Lightning is the pink haired girl. That's her name." I said. They all nodded quickly as we ran out of the warehouse. I just hope Lightning wasn't sore from her crystal stasis.

*Jace's point of view.*

I walked past the line of downworlders up to the bouncer, who was a pain demon. I had learned the pink haired girl's name. It was Lightning Farron. Lightning was not so far behind me. She was standing by the end of the line before she noticed I was up here. "Sorry Shadowhunter, no entrance. This is a downworld only event." He sneered at me. I stood there about to threaten him when Lightning came over to me. The bouncer immediately stared at her not caring if she saw him staring at her chest. "Hello there cutie, what's a sweet thing like you hanging out with Shadowhunters?" He asked her. She smiled seductively at him as she stepped closer to him. "Let's just say the sex is good. Shadowhunters have so much energy in bed. Now will you let me in?" She said nonchalantly. I felt my mouth drop. "You don't seem like a downworlders to me. How about you and your hunter give me a little show? I know we all would like to see it. You know to prove that he is with you." He hissed.

I stared at him just as she turned to face me. She peaked at the bouncer giving him a teasing glance. I thought she might flirt with him or something. Perhaps argue against it. I didn't expect what she did next to happen. She slammed her fist into his jaw sending him to the ground. "I gave you what your kind likes. I gave you pain. Now let me in or I will tear you worthless throat open spilling it all over the ground." She hissed at him. Her voice actually gave me chills because it was so cold.

The bouncer looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Al, come fill in for me. I want to buy this spitfire a drink." He said as he stood up. He opened the velvet rope for us. Lightning waved me to enter first. I walked in front of her only looking back to see her take the bouncer's arm. I smirked as we entered the club. Just as we did she clocked him in the face again knocking him out. She pulled out her guns smiling at me. "Sorry about that little lie." She said before we entered the club to see pure violent chaos. People were attacking the human entertainment and servers. Lightning jumped up onto the bar just as I pulled out my weapon. I charged at the downworlders just as she began shooting. As I stabbed several of them, I couldn't help but notice how many were going down by her guns.

My little break cost me big time. Something elbowed me in the ribs sending off a wave of pain. I collapsed to the floor trying my hardest not to show weakness. The gunfire suddenly ceased as they kicked me. I heard a swish of air before the kicking stopped. Lightning helped me off the ground and over to the bar. She practically threw me over it tossing me the guns and ammunition after. "I've got your back now you get mine." She said before pulling out the blades. I looked up to see her smile. I couldn't believe that I thought she was weak. I thought I was going to save her. She's the one saving my ass.

*Lightning's point of view.*

I smiled just as the creatures began to crowd me. A song had begun playing through the speakers and I couldn't help but smile. This fight was going to have a soundtrack by the time I was done. I pulled the blades from my back and immediately charged at them. I dodged their attacks just as I killed them. I hadn't noticed how my body moved as if I were dancing. It was a cool trick.

I kept charging at them. I heard gun shots as I cut and slashed. It was like a never ending pattern that I would never tire from. I would dodge. Then slash or cut perhaps I would stab the person depending on the angle. When I was in the middle of the dance floor, I began using the magic I had. I cast fire all around me avoiding the humans with the best of my ability. "The downworlders are leaving!" Jace yelled from the bar. I smiled as the floor began to empty out. I kept my blades at as I walked over to the bar.

I took a seat in front of him. "Yeah, I'd like a drink please." I joked. He smiled and pulled out two shot glasses grabbing the bottle of vodka. He poured us the shots and set the bottle down. I grabbed the bottle pushing the shot glasses towards him. "There's your part of the bottle." I said as I took a big sip out of the one I was holding.

I slammed the bottle on the bar not even wanting another taste. That was when Magnus and the others showed up. The dance floor was clean except for the dead downworlders. I gave them a smile as I sheathed the blades. Jace handed me the guns and I immediately put them in my holsters. "Magnus, whatever you gave me worked. That would have come in handy back then." I said softly. He smiled and took a seat next to me. He saw the bottle then he glanced at me. "Time for a show Lightning." He murmured to me just as Jace slid across the counter. Mrs. Lockwood glared at Jace before hugging him. He gasped painfully just as I grabbed the bottle. I walked over to him handing him the bottle. "That shall numb your pain. Mrs. Lockwood, shall we return. I bet Max will have missed you all and I am sure Jace needs some medical attention." I stated. She nodded just as Magnus and Alec helped Jace. This was such an eventful night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it. I shall update again soon as long as I get 3 or more comments. <strong>

**Xoxo**

**Vix Vik**


End file.
